Leo Valdez and the Treasure of Ravenclaw
by kAckRssI
Summary: What if Leo was a wizard? How will he cope at Hogwarts? Maybe with a little help form his new friends Leo will make it out alive, and even solve the mystery of where Rowena Ravenclaw lost treasure is. But what about Camp Half-blood and the rest of the seven? What about the war with Gaea? And what does Voldermort have to do with all of this? Read on to see what happens to Leo Valdez
1. Wizards?

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. The wizarding and Demi-god world also belong to said authors_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Wizards?**

Leo had no idea what was going on. Except that it was all his fault Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus. Leo didn't understand the urgent Iris message Chiron had sent the seven demanding they go back to Camp Half-Blood. He didn't understand why they listened; They did have a quest to finish. He didn't understand why it was so urgent to come back because when they finally got back Camp Half-Blood was not in ruins as they had expected but perfectly fine. Most of all, though, Leo did not understand why Chiron wanted to talk in private.

Hopefully, he would soon.

"I know this is a bit confusing," Chiron started, "But while you were on the quest we got a letter addressed to you."

Leo gaped at the centaur. _A letter? They stopped us from possibly saving the world for a letter?_

"Now before you jump to conclusions, you must understand that this letter is very important or else I wouldn't have called you back," Chiron said, "But under these circumstances I had to. It is only right you find out who you truly are."

"Truly are?" Leo inquired, "What am I like Superman now?"

Chiron let out a small chuckle. "No. What you are Leo Valdez is very rare. I believe what you are has only existed once before and that even was many years ago?"

"What I am? Rare? Err. Chiron what am I?" Leo asked panicking, "I'm not a monster am I?"

The thought frightened Leo. Him, Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, a monster? _It could be true, _some part of Leo thought darkly. _Nemesis did say I'd always be the odd man out._

Thankfully, Chiron was fast to reassure him. "No. Not a monster. Well at least not to some."

"Some?"

"Not the point." Chiron said absent-mindedly. "What you are, and I am very sorry Leo, is not my job to tell you."

"Then whose job is it?"

Chiron sighed and didn't answer for a while. Finally lifting his head to meet Leo's puzzled gaze he said, "Theirs." Chiron broke eye contact with Leo and stared at the crackling fire in his office. "Any minute now and they should be here."

The air in the room was thick with mystery and tension that Leo half expected someone to jump out of the fire. Nothing happened.

"Chiron who is -"

"Give it a minute or two Leo," Chiron said, "They'll be here any second now."

Chiron didn't break his gaze away from the fire and neither did Leo.

A minute passed. Nothing happened.

Another passed. The room stayed the same; quiet and dull.

"Err, Chiron? If you lost something in the fire I could maybe -"

"Not now Leo."

"Well alright , just trying to -" Leo stopped mid sentence as someone appeared out of the fire.

"Holy -" Leo yelled as he stared in awe and terror at the man who had appeared out of the fire. He was big and burly. His beady black eyes had a sort of warmth in them and were the only thing that could be seen of his face as everything else the rest of his face was covered in black hair.

"C-Cyclopes?" Leo asked uneasily. It didn't make sense. How this man, with two eyes, be a Cyclopes?

"Cyclopes." The man said. "Blimey, I ain' no Cyclopes."

Leo shook his head. "You have to eyes." he pointed out dumbly before casting a fleeting look to Chiron.

"O' Course, I do." The man asked gruffly. "D'you spect' me to have one only?"

"No...?" Leo said. "But if you're not a Cyclopes, what are you?"

"Wha' am I?" The man repeated. "I'm a wizard O' course. Wha' else would I be?"

Leo stared blankly. "Mortal."

"Ah but he isn't." Chiron said finally. "He was a wizard."

"Wizard?" Leo asked. "No way. This is a prank right?"

"No it isn'," The man said. "An' I thought yeh would have explained by now?"

"Time went by quickly." Chiron said. "I was going to but after Rowena's reaction I believe it'd be best for you to explain Rubeus."

Rubeus nodded. Chiron grabbed an envelope and handed to Rubeus.

"A'right. I'm Hagrid. Yeh mus' be Leo."

To stunned to speak Leo nodded mutely.

"Good." Hagrid said, "Now I have a few things to say. Le's start off. Yeh're a wizard."

Leo jumped back. "What?! No, I'm not a wizard. I'm a half-blood."

"Don' go an be labelin' yourself Leo." Hagrid said, angrily. "Jus' because your mother wasn' a wizard."

"Hagrid, actually half-blood for us means half-god half-mortal." Chiron explained from his wheel-chair.

Hagrid chuckled. "Good. Thought he was sayin' tha' because of 'is mother."

"What are you guys talking about?" Leo found his voice. He stared between Hagrid and Chiron, hoping that this was a joke. "This is a joke right?" Leo voiced his thoughts.

"I'm afraid not." Chiron sighed. "The only reason - Hagrid you go on."

Hagrid nodded and turned to Leo. "Wha' he was sayin' is that the only reason yeh weren' at Hogwarts at the age of eleven is because of your parentage."

"Wait," Leo said, "What parentage? What is Hogwarts? And for the love of Zeus would someone please tell me what is going on?"

"That's wha' I was doin'." Hagrid told Leo, while Chrion studied Leo intently. "Hogwarts is the bes' school of magic. Can' get any better than Hogwarts. Used to go when I was youn' but, this really isn't the point."

"It is." Leo insisted. "I want to know why I need to go to a school named after a skin infection for pigs."

"Because you're a wizard," Hagrid said. "An' Hogwarts is a school for wizards like you. The bes' -"

"Yeah, I got it. Hogwarts, best school ever _blah, blah, blah._" Leo said, "Did you say I'm a wizard again? Wizards don't even exist. Right?"

"About yeh're parentage." Hagrid changed the topic, "Yeh're a really rare breed of wizard. There are wizards with muggle blood in 'em -"

"Muggle? You've got to be kidding me."

"Mortals. and others have only wizard blood. Some have a bit o' muggle an' wizard blood in em'," Hagrid went on. "But the las' one like yeh was..."

"Rowena," Chiron put in, "daughter of Athena."

"Blimey, tha' was some time ago," Hagrid said. "Anyway, yeh parents, jus' like Rowena, one of them was muggle an' the other a god."

"Yeah," Leo agreed, "I'm a demigod."

"But a'so a wizard!' Hagrid said. "A wizard an' demi-god. Very rare and special."

"But aren't Hecate's children wizards?" Leo asked. Hagrid turned to Chiron.

"No," he said, "Hecate's children can only do simple magic. Not on their own will. And not all them can do it, but people like you. People like you are full magic."

"Full magic," Leo wondered.

Chiron's eyes twinkled brightly, "Yes, Leo. Full wizard, half-god."

Leo turned away from Chiron. He stared at the floor. _Great, _he thought, _No I'm even more of a loser. All wizard and half god. Can I be more wierder? _

"So now what?" Leo asked.

"We get yeh're things at Diagon Alley." Hagrid answered brightly.

* * *

**A/N Like it? Review! Please?!**

**I hope you did like it and chose to review. If you didn't like still review; constructive criticism is accepted. I hope you enjoyed reading it and will continue to read. It'd be an honor if you did. I hope you stick around to see what happens and if you don't well thanks for at least giving this story a chance.**

_Chapter two teaser: What does Leo think about being a wizard? What other wizards will Leo meet? Find out during his visit to Diagon Alley. _


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: Most Characters that are in this fic belong to JKR and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Diagon Alley**

**The abundant number of wizards in Diagon Alley amazed Leo. **

After Hagrid had explained the basics a bit more Hagrid had told Leo to grab some powder, say loud and clearly, "Diagon Alley," and step into the fire. Leo had appeared in a completely different place. He stood a few inches away from the fire-place he had come out from while waited for Hagrid whom had promised would come out right after him.

Finally, after minutes of waiting, Hagrid appeared. He stood up and straitened his coat, grasping his pink umbrella.

Leo raised an eyebrow at the umbrella and wasn't afraid to voice his thoughts to the friendly giant, "Hey, Hagrid. Why do you have a pink umbrella?"

"For the weather, o' course," Hagrid asked gruffly and Leo didn't point out that it was early August and barely rained.

Instead Leo nodded and asked, "Where to?"

"Diagon Alley.''

"Isn't this Diagon Alley," Leo said gesturing to the tables full of people.

"No, no. This is the Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid said. "A'so for wizards but no' Diagon Alley."

Leo nodded as though he understood. "And all this is where exactly?"

"London," Hagrid said gruffly as he made his way to the door Leo following behind him.

"London?" Leo asked awe-struck. "We got all the way from Long Island to London through a fire-place?"

Leo wondered why Chiron hadn't told Leo this before. This way the seven could have just transported all the way to Rome through the fireplace. Saves a lot of time.

As though he were reading his mind Hagrid said to Leo, "Yes, but don' go thinkin' this works for everyone. On'y works for wizards. Can' have muggles doin' this. Burn alive they would."

Leo's plans of using this method of transportation disappeared. Muggles were mortals, to be exact not wizards. Leo knew this. And his friends, the rest of the seven, were muggles, at least Leo thought they were, so it wouldn't have worked out.

"Oh," Leo said.

"Here we go," Hagrid said as they reached a wall outside of the Leaky Cauldron. "We're here."

"Here? Here where? It's a dead-end?"

"Dead end?" Hagrid asked as he tapped the wall with his umbrella. So much for using it for the weather. "This is Diagon Alley."

The wall faded away and revealed a, well, alley full of people or what Leo suspected were wizards. Lined up on either side of the alley were stores. Plenty of stores. Plenty enough to make Leo's head spin as he tried to read the signs they had hanged up. With Leo's dyslexia it did not work out well. He managed to read one store sign that read, _Florish and Blotts_; a second one read, _Broomstixs; _another read _junk shop._

But it was a store with a sign that read, _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _that caught Leo's attention the most.

"Now wha' is it we need." Hagrid said taking out the envelope Chiron had handed him earlier. "Here," he said giving it to Leo.

Leo took it and studied it carefully. It was a regular envelope like any other. Plain and normal but after what he'd been through Leo wasn't sure plain and normal even existed. What surprised Leo the most, though, was that on the top-right corner of the envelope his name was scrawled in black ink

**_'Mr. Leo Valdez, of Long Island, Camp half-blood.'_**

It said.

"Well, open it," Hagrid encouraged Leo. With shaky hands Leo opened it inside read.

_**'Dear Mr. Valdez,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Wizardry and witch craft. Since it has taken us long to see you as a wizard due to your parentage, we have assigned a tutor to help with your studies. Hopefully by the time you go to Hogwarts you'll know as much as your fellow fifth years. Enclosed is a list of what you will need.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Headmistress McGonagall.'**_

Leo flipped the page over and saw another piece of paper with words all over it. Leo assumed this was the list.

"Hagrid, how am I suppose to pay for all this?" Leo asked.

Hagrid searched through his coats pockets. "Here it is. Yeh're father gave it to me. Looks like enough to las' yeh"

Leo nodded numbly as he stared at the bag. His father had given that.

"Now all we got ter do is put this in Gringotts an' get the supplies an' be on our way." Hagrid was saying to Leo. "This is Gringotts bank."

"Gringotts is a bank," Leo said trying to process the information, "Hogwarts is a school. Diagon Alley is a secret wizard place and I'm a wizard. You sure this isn't a joke?"

"Thought yeh were over it. Guess yeh're not."

"Well are you suggesting I'm just suppose to believe I'm a wizard?"

"According to Chiron yeh took being a half-blood pretty well," Hagrid said. A woman near over heard. She shot Hagrid a fleeting look and ran off muttering something about 'arrogant pure-bloods.'

"What was that about?" Leo asked still staring at the woman who was now ushering a girl about Leo's age away.

"Must've misheard me. Probab'y thought I was a pure blood," Hagrid explained.

The girl managed to glance back and her blue eyes locked with Leo's brown eyes. For a second she smiled but then she turned away.

Leo nodded. He glanced up as they entered Gringotts and got the shock of his life. "Hagrid are those...?"

"Goblins," Hagrid answered gruffly. "Come 'ere Leo. Move alon'"

"Goblins," Leo mumbled. "Okay, so this isn't a prank. Is it a dream?"

"Can' yeh 'cept this is real?" Hagrid asked as he approached a goblin.

"Well," Leo said with a grin.

"Yes?" The goblin said.

"This one here'd like to get an account." Hagrid said.

"Very well." The goblin got up and walked off, "Follow me."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! It mean a lot to me! Please continue reading, it might not seem all that good but it get's better. Promise. Thank you for reviewing _ReadingGurl07_ and _Wizardcanbedemigods_ Completely, and honestly, genuinely, thank you.**

**Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Amazing? Review? Come on you know you ant to. How hard is it really too? Press the button and write a simple 'I like it.' No biggie right. And it takes a second or two. Please Pretty please. It's not even that hard to do...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello people of Earth long time no update huh? Anyway, I'm not to sure of this chapter, but I'm to lazy to go back and edit. Keep on reviewing and thanks if you did! Enjoyxx**

**Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me okay? Happy now? Then give it a rest!**

**:D******:D**

_**Chapter four**_

_**The Exchange Student**_

**Teddy Lupin** was happy as a clown; no matter what he did he could not wipe the grin from his face. This year he would go back to Hogwarts, but this wasn't like any other year. This year Teddy was going into his fifth year and he had been named prefect 'That'll show Goyle to keep on messing with me!,' Teddy thought smugly.

"Teddy don't get into too much trouble...Aster is not worth it... Yes I know you were only defending yourself last year -" said Andromeda, Teddy's only relative (unless you want to count the over posh Malfoys that Teddy avoided at all costs.)

"And he deserved it!" Teddy said, still fuming as he thought Of the foul name Aster Goyle had called Teddy's best friend last year. Goyle had deserved everything he got. Unlike his father, Goyle was somewhat smart but apparently not smart enough to know better than to mess with Teddy. However this year Teddy had promised himself that when Goyle taunted him this year he would retaliate in a much mature way; as prefect he'd just take a considerably amount of points away from Slytherin. Nonetheless, Teddy was sure this promise wouldn't last an hour into the first term of Hogwarts; after all Teddy Lupin was no Percy Weasley.

Teddy liked a good adventure but knew exactly when things got out of hand. He wasn't a pushover no matter what anyone said and it didn't matter to him that he was in Hufflepuff not Gryffindor. Teddy liked Gryffindor too, his father had been a Gryffindor but his mother had been in Hufflepuff and Teddy was glad to share that connection with his deceased mother.

"There's Harry!" Andromeda said pointing out Teddy's godfather, "Finally came."

Teddy grinned and waved at the Porter family. Harry had indeed come and he had brought his family along too. Eight year old James walked along his father. Albus was holding his mother, Ginny, hand and Harry was carrying Lilly.

"Hello Teddy." Harry said.

"How are you?" asked Ginny as she hugged him.

"Fine. And you guys?" Teddy said.

"Great," beamed Ginny. She glanced at the clock. "Ten fifty-five, told you we were late Harry,"

"Yes, well," Harry said absentmindedly. "Need any help getting that ton the train Teddy?"

Harry gestured to Teddy suitcases. Teddy nodded and Harry grabbed the suitcase.

"Bye!" Teddy called to his family.

"Behave yourself Teddy," said Andromeda, "Remember to write... oh good-bye!"

"See you at Christmas Teddy!" Ginny said

"Bye!" called a cheerful Albus and pouting James, Teddy was sure James was pouting because he had to wait about two more years until he left for Hogwarts too.

"Teddy!" squeaked Lilly, "Say hi to Vic and Dom for me!"

"I will Lils" Teddy promised, "Bye everyone!"

"So Teddy," Harry said as he helped Teddy put his luggage onto the train, "I wanted to show you something."

Harry pulled out a crumpled old piece of parchment. "It's a map," Harry explained quietly, "Made by the marauders."

Teddy looked at Harry in disbelief. Teddy knew all about the marauders. They were a group of friends back when Teddy's dad was in Hogwarts. Actually Teddy's dad was a marauder, along with Harry's dad and godfather.

"A map?" Teddy asked uncertainly. He glanced at the blank piece of parchment bemused.

"Tap it and say, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry demonstrated with his wand. Teddy watched in awe as a map of Hogwarts appeared on the battered parchment. "When you're done using it make sure to tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed.' This way no one else can read it."

"Wow," Teddy breathed. His father had made that, along with his friends but it was still cool knowing how bright his father had been. The map must have been really hard to make.

Harry smiled brightly at his godson, glad of his reaction. The train blew its whistle and Harry rushed Teddy onto the Train. "Go on," He said handing Teddy the paper. "It's yours now. Only right you get it."

"Thanks Harry!" Teddy grinned, "Bye!"

"Bye Teddy," said Harry, "And would you not tell anyone I gave to you Teddy?"

"I won't." Teddy assured his godfather from inside the train. The train started to move slowly and Teddy had enough time to say, "I mean, I haven't told anyone about the cloak have I?"

Teddy waved as Harry nervously smiled at him.

**:D******:D**

"About time you got here," Teddy said as Farrah Anderson crossed over and sat down next to Teddy. Farrah's brown hair flew behind her and her chocolate-brown eyes looked furious. "What kept you,"

"Goyle," snarled Farrah. Then her face softened back to its usual cheery expression. "What about you?" she questioned, eyeing Teddy's badge. "Aren't you suppose to be with the prefects?"

Teddy shrugged. "Got bored. Besides someone's got to keep you company. How was your summer?"

Farrah's face fell. "Same. How was yours?" she quickly changed the subject.

"Fine," Teddy said, "I spent a month of it over at Harry's"

"That must have been cool," Farrah commented.

"Not really. I practically live there already," Teddy said.

"Hmm."

"You going to try out for quidditch again this year?"

"Yes." Farrah said, "Why wouldn't I?"

"You were kinda down last time Hufflepuff lost," Teddy reminded the petite brunette, "I think you even said something like...'Oh I'm never going to play quidditch again!'"

"I do not sound like that!" Farrah said in a shrill voice.

Teddy waved it off. "Doesn't matter how you sound you still said it."

"Whatever." Farrah mumbled.

"Hey, er, Farrah?" asked Teddy, worriedly. "Are you okay? You seem jumpy."

"Of course I'm okay Teddy," the girl said, "I'm just worried, about you know... Goyle knowing."

The compartment door swung open to reveal a scrawny boy about their age. He had curly brown hair, an impish face, and brown eyes. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

Farrah looked taken aback but quickly recovered. "No not at all." She slid over and patted the seat next to her.

"Thanks," the boy grinned maniacally, "I'm Leo by the way."

"Teddy. What house are you in?" Teddy asked curiously.

The boy hesitated, then shook his head. "I'm new here." Leo explained.

"Really?" asked Farrah bewildered. "I could've sworn you were older than eleven. I'm Farrah, by the way, nice to meet you."

"I am," Leo said nervously. "I'm fifteen. But I'm here as an exchange student from America." Leo explained quickly.

"Explains the accent." Teddy said. Leo grinned at Teddy.

"I'm guessing you guys are British."

"Nah, Farrah over there is Irish."

"Am not." Farrah huffed. "My mom is Irish but I was raised in England so technically, I'm British. What school are from?''

"You wouldn't know it." Leo said. "Anyway, what's Slytherin. This kid out there told me that I better hope I get into Slytherin. Slither into what?"

"How much that Goyle told him that?' Teddy said to Farrah. Farrah ignored him.

"Slytherin is one of the four houses at Hogwarts," Farrah explained, "The other three are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Teddy and I are in Hufflepuff."

"Best house ever! Slytherin though, is the worst house. There isn't a wizard in Slytherin that hasn't gone the wrong way." Teddy said.

Farrah frowned at Teddy. "Wasn't your grandmother in Slytherin?"

Blushing Teddy said, "Yeah, but she was different. Okay everyone except for my grandmother has gone bad. I mean, Voldermort was in Slytherin"

"You-know-who is dead." Farrah said firmly, turning white at the mention of the name.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "I know. Point is Leo, You don't want to get into Slytherin."

"Thanks for the advice." Leo said.

"No problem." Teddy grinned at Leo, "You should get try to get into Hufflepuff."

"Teddy you know we don't chose what house we go into." Farrah pointed out. "I'm sure whatever house you get into, Leo you'll do great."

Leo nodded. The train slowed down. 'We must be there,' Teddy thought.

"Are we there yet?'' Leo asked.

Farrah smiled at the boy, "Welcome to Hogwarts Leo."

**:D******:D**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I thought Teddy deserved to be in Hufflepuff like Tonks but to be a prefect like Remus. Plus, Gryffindor is just a really popular house to be sorted into in these crossovers fics (Unless its Nico being sorted into Slytherin,) and I just love Hufflepuff. Keep on reviewing, please!**

**Until next time :D**

_Chapter Four Teaser: What house does Leo get sorted into?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Sorry, so so sorry. I haven't updated in a long time and I feel awful. I was going to update sooner but then I started reading Homestuck and, well... if any of you have read Homestuck you know I couldn't have just stopped reading. Honestly its so addicting it's unhealthy. But enough about me and my Homestuck obsession ;P. I really hope you guys aren't that mad because heres Chapter four (finally) Thank you if you reviewed, followed, favorited or anything!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot... and Farrah. she's my oc so incase she ever starts to sound too marysue tell me._

**Chapter Four**

**Leo**

**Leo watched as Zabini, Gregory stalked off into Slytherin. **He hated Slytherin more by the minute. Professor Longbottom (Leo had snickered uncontrollably for a minute or so when he had introduced himself.) took one last look at his list and then scrolled it up.

He took a glance at an elderly woman who was sitting up straight, wearing emerald-green robes and round spectacles. Her mouth was stretched into a thin line as she nodded at Professor Longbottom.

"Aside from the first years," started Professor Longbottom, "An American transfer student will be joining us for the year-"

Whispers broke out in the great hall. Most students whispered and pointed at where Leo was. Leo did his best not to turn red as his eyes grazed the four tables looking for either Teddy or Farrah. He finally found them sitting side by side at a table. Leo and Farrah's eyes connected for a moment and Farrah flashed him an encouraging smile.

"Leo Valdez," Professor Longbottom smiled at Leo. Leo walked over to the stool and placed the hat over his head. To say the truth, Leo had been waiting for this moment. At first, when they brought out the plain old sitting stool and dingy black hat, he had been disappointed but when the hat started singing Leo had almost jumped a foot into the air.

_'What do we have here?'_ inquired a small voice in his ear. _'A demigod?'_

_ It knows I'm a demigod? _Leo thought, shocked.

_'Yes, I do,' _ said the hat distainfully, '_but that's not the point. Where to put you? Your courageous enough to be in Gryffindor….Ravenclaw….? No I can't quite see you there, you're not **that** smart,'_

_ Hey! _Leo thought angrily.

_ 'Not Slytherin….In Hufflepuff you'd do well,' _continued the hat, _'I'll leave it up to you, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.'_

Leo thought about this, he wondered what house Teddy and Farrah were in. Wasn't it- "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered, among them Teddy and Farrah. Leo grinned, relieved and walked over. He was halfway to the table when a small voice said in his ear, _'Well are you going to put me back or not?'_

Leo raced over to the stool and left the hat. Everyone laughed as Leo walked to the Hufflepuff table.

**:D******:D**

Two weeks later Leo was settled into a daily routine at Hogwarts. It was also two weeks that Leo happened to be passing by the girl's bathroom (the one moaning myrtle lived in) and a loud booming voice said, "Leo, Leo Valdez?"

"Oh my gods," whispered Leo. He glanced around to make sure no one was around before sneaking into the bathroom. Parents could be really annoying at times.

Moaning Myrtle crossed her arms and yelled something at Leo as he passed by. "Dad!" exclaimed Leo seeing his dad looking like always as he stood at the far end of the bathroom. "What are you doing here? How'd you even get in?"

Leo's dad looked particularly offended at the last question. "I am a god, obviously some silly 'magic' charms aren't going to stop me." He said. "Besides I have business to attend with you Leo Valdez."

Maybe it was the way he said it because Leo's hairs stood on their ends. "Business?" asked Leo curiously, "What business?"

"You are in danger," said Hephaestus, "Great danger"

Leo frowned, "Why? What happened? Did Ga-"

"Not her," interrupted Hephaestus. "The one you call Voldemort. He is back. Gaea has revived him."

Leo waited to see if his dad would explain who this Voldy guy was because Leo had no idea. He remembered him being mentioned once or twice during his tutoring but Leo couldn't remember for what he had been mentioned.

Hepheastus however did not explain.

"Voldemort has come back for revenge," said Hepheastus. "He wants only two things…"

Hepheastus paused and everything seemed slower. Leo's breath came out ragged and his heart picked. He silently urged his father to continue.

Taking a deep breath Hephestus said:

"….One: to kill Teddy Lupin. And two: To kill Leo Valdez."

**:D******:D**

_A/N If I were evil I would leave it right here with a cliffy like that. But I am not. If I had updated on time I would have left it at this. But I did not. SO I guess you guys get lucky...? Bear with me guys...CHAPTER FOUR PART TWO!_

**:D******:D**

**Chapter Four: Part Two**

**Leo**

**The tension was thick in the air. **Leo could have taken his hammer and cut through the tension if he had wanted to.

Finally Hephaestus nodded. "Thought you should have known that," he said. Then he walked out the door like a hundred students weren't in the castle at the moment. Like he hadn't just told Leo that there was someone who wanted him and his friend dead.

"Wait!" called Leo running after Hephaestus, a billion questions running through his mind but by the time he got out of the bathroom Hephaestus was gone

Leo groaned as he shouldered his book bag. Then he remembered he had Herbology. Right now. 'Crap," muttered Leo as he ran as fast as he could.

He got to his Herbology class only to be reprimanded for being late by professor Longbottom. Leo took a seat next to Teddy after being told what time his detention would take place.

"What'd I miss?" he asked

"Not much," answered Teddy. Hephaestus words rang inside Leo's mind... _To kill Teddy Lupin...and Leo Valdez_

Why did this voldy guy want to kill Teddy? Leo wondered.

"Hey guys," said Leo as nonchalantly as he could. "Who's Voldemort?"

The reaction was immediate. Farrah gasped. Teddy went rigid as he clenched his jaw.

"You said his name," said Farrah.

"Yeah...so?'

"Well, it's not... most people avoid saying his name alright?" said Farrah. "Thgey usually call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

"How come?" asked Leo.

"They're scared of him." Teddy answered. When Leo frowned he continued. "He used to be this really big dark wizard over here. Killed lots of people. And those that lived back when Voldemort was alive well they try not to say his name."

"I thought most people didn't say his name." Leo noted.

Teddy shrugged just as class was being dismissed. "bye," he mumbled leaving quickly.

"What's wrong with him?' Leo asked Farrah.

Farrah bit her lip. "You-Know is the reason Teddy's parents. It's a touchy subject with him," she explained. "Come on."

But Farrah had left Leo wondering something. Did Voldemort have some kind of grudge against Teddy's family.

**:D******:D**

**The first time Leo talked to Victoire Weasley, a third year Ravenclaw, Leo had just finished trying out for seeker on the hufflepuff quidditch team. ** Farrah, who played chaser on the team managed to get Leo to try out. She was supposed to be there because all team members were needed to attend the tryout but Teddy didn't have to go. However he agreed to go so he could give Leo 'moral support'.

"Leo you were great!" exclaimed Farrah after he had tried out. " Your sure to be picked."

"Yeah mate," grinned Teddy "The others stood no chance."

Leo grinned back and was about to respond when a voice came. "Teddy Remus Lupin." the trio turned to see a thirteen year old girl stalking toward them. She had blonde hair and looked beautiful. Teddy groaned.

The girl stopped to a halt in front of Teddy her hands on hips. "You're not going to the burrow for christmas." she stated looking genuinely mad and positively frightening as she scowled at Teddy. However she looked less frightening considering she was a foot shorter that Teddy.

Teddy groaned again. "Come on Vic. It's still September." he said. "I might still change my mind."

"And if you don't?"

""I'll stay at Hogwarts...?" said Teddy.

The girl crossed her arms and scowled even more. "But it's so boring without you." she whined. Teddy gave a helpless shrug and Victoire averted her attention to Leo. "Who are you?'' she asked.

Leo grinned uneasily, hoping he wasn't making a fool of himself. "Leo, Leo Valdez."

The girl stuck out her right hand. "Victoire Weasley." she said, "nice meeting you."

"Bye ,bye Farrah." she said before turning on her heel to return to her Ravenclaw friends.

**:D******:D**

_A/N I am Done...Like it hate it? Sorry for the mistakes. I was in a rush. I just really want to get something up. Well I hope you liked it. Please Review, Follow, Favorite, and Share. Thanks!_


End file.
